


Kenma's Kritter Kare

by Sameow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat! Oikawa, College AU, M/M, catsitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameow/pseuds/Sameow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma gets asked by a stranger in his Chem class to babysit his pet cat for a week. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma's Kritter Kare

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! Hi this is my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction, and the first fanfiction I'm going to attempt to write out in general. It's un-beta'd and probably incredibly sloppy so bare with me and please correct me if I get anything wrong that can be corrected easily! I hope you guys enjoy this cat-tastic story as much as I do!

In retrospect, Kenma probably shouldn't have accepted this job. But it was too late to back out now. Sighing quietly under his breath, he quickly slipped his phone from his hoodie pocket to confirm he was at the right apartment before reaching up to knock.

The reason he was standing outside said apartment door with a duffle bag packed full of his stuff was an odd one. Two days ago he had been in his Chem lab minding his own business, when one of his classmates had suddenly pulled up a chair next to him and struck up a conversation.

"Hey, Kenma Kozume right?" The man questioned, prompting Kenma to look up from his papers and slowly blink, before hesitantly nodding and reaching up to push his blonde/brown hair out of his eyes. The guy merely grinned at his nonverbal response before continuing talking. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. I know this is going to sound crazy, but are you a cat person?"

Looking at Kuroo as he spoke, Kenma could only guess at what he wanted. The guy looked like one of those jock types, jet black hair in some messy gravity defying style and a Tokyo University hoodie tee thrown on as if he just rolled out of bed. "Yeah, cats are alright.." he replied, slightly baffled as to why this guy was talking to him about cats.

"Thats perfect. Look, this is going to sound crazy but I'm on the volleyball team here and we have a tournament coming up that I have to leave town for. The only problem is I have a cat that I absolutely cannot leave alone for a whole week and I was wonderingifyouwouldcatsitforme?" Kuroo rushed out the last bit, sitting up and nervously running a hand through his hair. Kenma blinked once, twice, before he frowned. "Could you repeat that last part Kuroo-san?" "Ahh, I was wondering if you would cat sit for me while I'm away..."

Now that he actually understood what was said, Kenma was even more confused, and a no was on the tip of his tongue. He was curious though. "I'm basically a stranger to you, why would I babysit your cat for a week? Don't you have any friends to watch it?" He asked with a frown. "Most of my friends are either on the volleyball team with me or can't for various reasons. Pleaseee, I know it sounds crazy but I'll pay you and everything! It's just for a week!" Kuroo begged, giving Kenma possibly the saddest puppy eyes he'd ever seen although it didn't affect him. He'd long grown immune to puppy eyes due to his friend Shouyou's constant use of them.

"Even if I was willing to, I'm afraid I can't. I live in the dorms and they don't allow animals." Kuroo looked dejected for a moment before snapping his fingers as an idea came to him. "You can stay at my place! I have an apartment, and that'd be even better because then Oikawa won't be in unfamiliar territory. He's a pretty grumpy cat when there's change so I'm not sure how well he'd do in a stranger's home anyway..." Sighing, Kenma questioned what he was doing with his life as he looked at Kuroo, who was giving him this almost cat-like grin at his amazing idea. "Are you crazy Kuroo-san? You're willing to let a complete stranger into your apartment for a week? How do you know I won't rob you blind or trash the place? And who's Oikawa?" Kuroo merely blinked at him before grinning and pulling out his phone to show his background to Kenma. "This is Oikawa! He's an incredibly fat Maine coon. I've had him since he was a kitten, so he's about two years old now. Spoiled rotten though, the little shit. He hates to be alone for longer than a few hours. And as for the stranger comment" he shrugged "I feel like I can trust you. You like cats so obviously you're alright. Plus at this point it's either you or some other stranger!"

Kenma sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this easily. "Okay, I'll do it. But you better have lots of food at your apartment, I'm a growing boy." He muttered the last part, looking down at his forgotten chemistry sheets and shaking his head slowly, unable to believe he had really just signed himself up for babysitting a CAT for a week. "Awesome, you have no idea how relieved I am, I thought I was gonna have to post an ad on Craigslist and then give my poor baby over to some crazy person that might kidnap him or something!" Kuroo exclaimed dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead as if the mere thought was making him faint. Kenma snorted under his breath at that, before he pulled out his phone and handed it to Kuroo. "Just put your number in so I can text you for details before I regret my decision." He grumbled, picking up his pencil to start back on his worksheets.

Kenma heard a few chuckles before his phone was slid back into his view with the new contact "Kuroo TetsPURRou :3" added. "I went ahead and texted myself off your phone so I can text you the details, I'll leave you to your work now~" he heard Kuroo chime as he got up and walked off. Glancing up one last time, he watched Kuroo leave the classroom before shaking his head and sighing, questioning what he had just gotten himself into.

Which lead him back to the present. It only took a few moments before a frazzled Kuroo opened the door to let him in. "Kenma, quick quick come in! I'm running a little late so apologies but I've got to go! Oikawa is in the living room on the couch, make yourself at home, I've got to go BYE!" Kuroo called as he slipped out the door behind Kenma, all in the span of minute or two. Blinking slowly at the now shut door, Kenma sighed and turned around, slipping out of his shoes in the hall and slowly padding toward what he assumed was the living room. ' _I guess I'll figure out where everything is eventually.._ ' he thought to himself as he entered the living room, freezing when he saw a shadow move across the floor. It was only when he moved around the room a little did he realize that the shadow was what he assumed to be the cat, Oikawa?

Tilting his head, Oikawa slowly blinked at him with his large brown eyes before they narrowed and he arched up, hissing at Kenma. "Great, this is gonna be great." Kenma muttered, taking a step back from the cat and pulling out his phone.

**[7:43 AM] To: Kuroo TetsPURRou :3**  
Your cat hates me already

**[7:45 AM] From: Kuroo TetsPURRou :3**  
!!! Don't worry he's a big cuddle bug

Looking at the reply Kuroo had sent, he could only sigh before looking at the cat again. This was gonna be a long week.


End file.
